


All Those Days

by hogwartsahoy



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus and Karl are best friends, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Ravenclaw!Scorpius, Scorpius and Craig are best friends, Scorpius has a CRUSH, Song fic, i see the light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsahoy/pseuds/hogwartsahoy
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, the first Ravenclaw of the Malfoy family, has a rather soul-crushing crush on Albus Potter, the first Slytherin of the Potter family. His best friend, Craig, seems to think that the crush isn't as big a deal as Scorpius believes – but it certainly becomes more of a big deal when Scorpius and Albus are paired together to work on a Potions assignment, and as the weeks go by, the two boys realise they have more in common than they first realised.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137
Collections: Scorbus Song Fics





	All Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a little over a month, I think – and now it is finally done! I think this has to be one of my favourite things I have ever written and I'm so excited to be finally sharing this. This is a part of the Scorbus Song Fics hosted by SunshineScorpius and the song that I was given was I See the Light from Tangled. I hope I've done the song justice, considering it is quite literally one of the most beautiful songs like... ever written and sung.
> 
> In my mind, I see the parts sung by Rapunzel as Scorpius' POV and by Flynn as Albus' POV! 
> 
> This is a long one... so settle in, and I truly hope you enjoy reading this one!

He was staring again.

Scorpius Malfoy was staring at Albus Potter again while he was _supposed_ to be sitting and eating his breakfast, and he really couldn’t help it. He was just so– so– well, he couldn’t really explain it. _Handsome_ was a word that came to mind, but then even that didn’t quite do Albus justice– and he just referred to him as _Albus_ in his own mind.

They weren’t even on a first name basis in person.

He shook his head and tore his eyes away from Albus Potter before shovelling a much too large fork full of eggs into his mouth. He couldn’t think about that because then it’d just ruin his day, and it was much too early on a Monday to have it ruined already.

Craig, beside him, snorted. “Why don’t you just ask him out, Scorpius?”

His mouth still full, he held up a finger to signal for Craig to _wait_ while he chewed the remnants of his breakfast. Then, to keep Craig waiting even longer, took a swig of orange juice before answering his question.

“Because _then_ he would know that I have a crush, Craig. I can’t have him knowing that I have a crush. And he would probably just end up laughing in my face. I can’t deal with the humiliation that would likely bring.”

He could see it – him, finally coming clean to Albus Potter, and then he’d have to go into hiding, or likely drop out of Hogwarts only a few months before his graduation, which would upset his mother and father _majorly_ and– well, it really wouldn’t be worth it.

“Albus isn’t _that_ mean of a person, Scorpius. If you just talked to him and said more than three words, then maybe you’d know that and I wouldn’t have to tell you,” Craig shrugged. As a Slytherin, he knew better than Scorpius did.

Scorpius had been the first Malfoy _not_ to be sorted into Slytherin, and as soon as the crush on Albus Potter had started to develop, he’d wished he hadn’t been sorted into Ravenclaw and had, instead, kept up tradition. Because _that way,_ maybe he and Albus Potter would be friends and he wouldn’t have to deal with this entirely soul crushing _crush_ on the boy.

There was no going back in time to change that, though.

“If I talked to him, I would embarrass myself. You know that even better than I probably do, Craig,” he hummed, and then finished off his juice. “Besides, I want to be early for Potions this morning, so if you’ll excuse me.”

He stood up from his chair and readied himself by pulling his bag over his shoulder and straightening up his tie – even though it had barely moved since he’d done it up _perfectly_ before coming up to breakfast.

Craig stood up with a small laugh and soon enough the two boys were leaving the Great Hall and heading down towards the Potions classrooms down in the dungeons. It was one of Scorpius’ least favourite places in the whole school, but he suffered for his art – his art being that he was a rather talented student.

At everything _except_ Potions.

They were only waiting outside for a few minutes before the Professor showed up – a little early herself – and let them inside the classroom. They both made their way over to their usual seat, right by the front, and set themselves up, getting out their books and quills.

Scorpius had always been grateful for Ravenclaw Seventh Years sharing Potions lessons with Slytherin Seventh Years. He wouldn’t have anyone to sit with if they didn’t – considering Craig was his only friend. And it didn’t hurt that Albus Potter was in the class too. Having Craig there kept him actually focused on the learning.

The Professor, noticing them getting settled, held out a hand. “Oh, I wouldn’t get too settled there if I were you. I’m going to be moving you all around a little for a group project this month.”

“A group project?” Scorpius gaped and glanced at Craig.

“I know, I know,” she chuckled. “It sounds a little first year, but with your exams coming up in the next few months, it’s a good idea to shake things up and get you all reacquainted with the material so you’ll all ace your exams.”

A steady trickle of students had begun to make their way into the classroom, and the Professor took her attention off of Scorpius and Craig and, instead, focused it on the others, greeting them happily and asking if they’d had a good Christmas.

For the first day back after the Christmas break, things were _not_ going as Scorpius had intended for them to go. _Especially_ as Albus Potter entered the classroom with his friends, caught Scorpius’ eye and actually _smiled_ at him.

He attempted a smile in return before turning back to Craig, cheeks reddening.

“I’m _seventeen_ and I can’t even smile at a boy, Craig. When did that happen?”

Craig patted him tentatively on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

As soon as everyone was sat down and settled, the Professor stood at the front of the classroom and repeated what she’d said to Craig and Scorpius minutes earlier. It seemed the rest of the class wasn’t too happy about it either, judging by the disapproving groan that carried around the classroom as she explained herself. She found it rather amusing, though, and then picked up a piece of parchment from her desk and started to read names off of it.

Scorpius only really started paying attention when she read Craig’s name out, and then promptly paired him with someone _other_ than Scorpius. Instead, he was paired with a Ravenclaw girl, and Scorpius was left to watch as he wandered off to sit at her table.

He crossed his fingers under the table as she got closer to his name.

And then, finally–

“Scorpius Malfoy, you’ll be partners with Albus Potter.”

His heart dropped in his chest.

This wasn’t happening– this _absolutely could not be happening._ Could he drop Potions? Could he just quit the class all together? Surely the Professor could find another partner for Albus and then Scorpius could just go about his life without having to work with Albus on a Potions project for an entire month. Surely that would–

“Hello, partner.”

Albus, without Scorpius even realising, had crossed the room and settled himself down in the chair that had once been Craig’s. His tie was messy, his _hair_ looked like it had never been brushed and this _had_ to be the closest Scorpius had ever been to him.

His voice, shamefully, came out a little squeaky. “Hi Scorpius! I mean– I’m Scorpius. You’re Albus Potter, and I’m Scorpius– and you know that. You’re very well aware.”

His heart beat faster as Albus’ smile grew.

“I _do_ know that, but it’s nice to finally meet you properly,” Albus hummed. “How is it that we’ve been at Hogwarts together for seven years and I feel like I’ve barely even had a conversation with you? Craig talks about you, but that’s not the same.”

Scorpius’ eyes found Craig across the room, and he threw him a glare.

He was _grinning_ at him. That little–

“Yes, crazy! Craig talks about you all the time. Well, not _all_ the time. But, you know, some of the time. When you arise in the conversation. Which isn’t a lot, but you know how it is, sometimes you gossip! And we don’t gossip about you, but– well– I’m sure you get the picture.”

If he could die now, he would. If he could just sink down into a little void and disappear entirely, he would do it without hesitation. Yet, as it was, he couldn’t. And he was going to be forced to try and interact with Albus Potter every single day for the next _month_ and actually not embarrass the heck out of himself when he did it.

Could the world _really_ swallow him up now?

The Professor placed a piece of parchment down on the table in front of them – all they’d need to know about their project. Entirely by accident, both boys reached for it at the same time, and just as Scorpius was about to let go to let Albus read it first, Albus leant in so that they could both read it at the same time.

Scorpius _hoped_ that he was actually taking in the information as he read it. But he was a little doubtful considering Albus’ head was _right_ next to his and this was the closest he’d ever been to the boy he’d been crushing on for much too long.

“So,” Albus started once they’d read it, “when did you want to meet up to get things started? We’ll have our lessons, of course. But maybe we could utilise free periods or afternoons to get some done? I remember making this potion once before, last year, so it shouldn’t be _too_ tricky as long as we’re working together. Are you better at the practical element or the theoretical element?”

“Theoretical.” Scorpius answered without hesitation. “I’m awful at making potions.”

Albus flashed him a grin that had Scorpius’ stomach in knots. “Well, it’s a good thing you got paired with me, considering I think I’m actually all right at Potions, isn’t it?”

“Yes, very good luck,” he agreed, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. “I-uh, I have Quidditch Practice on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, and I reserve all Monday afternoons for setting out a homework schedule for the week ahead, but I can do Wednesday and Friday, if those days work for you.”

“That sounds great. It’s a date, then!”

Scorpius choked on thin air. Coughed. Choked again. Albus, trying to be a help but really only being more of a hinderance, gently hit him on the back. But the physical contact only made it worse and eventually he had to excuse himself to ‘grab a drink of water’ but really, momentarily panic in the hallway outside the classroom.

He would really be glad once all of this was over.

* * *

“If you say ‘I told you so’, Craig, I am terminating this friendship.”

Craig sniggered, and then shook his head. He was amused – much more amused than Scorpius was at all of this. And how couldn’t Scorpius have seen it coming? He should have known that some sort of dark magic would be at play which would ensure this happening. Because _now_ he had to work and talk to Albus Potter for an entire month on his _own,_ without Craig there to help him for any of it.

If he’d been cursed, he wouldn’t have been surprised.

“I’m not going to say that. I just want to know – he’s not that mean, is he?”

Scorpius pouted. “No, he’s bloody _lovely_ and that makes it even worse.”

“Worse?”

“Yes! If he was mean, it would have been easier for me to hate him. But he’s _not_ mean, he’s the nicest person I have ever met, and now I have even more of a crush on him than I did before, Craig. This is the worst possible thing that could have happened.”

Craig chuckled. “Well, at least this’ll give you a chance to come clean about it.”

He paused. “What, exactly, am I coming clean about?”

“Your crush on Albus Potter. You have to tell him at some point.”

“I do not.”

“How are you going to go working with him for so long, just the two of you, and _not_ tell him about it at some point, Scorpius?” Craig questioned. “And, I mean, we’re graduating this year. Are you saying you’ll just live hiding this crush until you graduate and never have to see him again?”

He thought about Craig’s words for a second, and then realised that he found them rather agreeable. “Well, that wasn’t my plan, but now that you’ve given me that idea, I might have no choice but to go with that. So _yes,_ I’m going to hide it until school is over and we go our separate ways. He’ll never have to know about my crush, and I’ll never have to embarrass myself by telling him.”

“What if he likes you back?”

Scorpius paused. “Impossible.”

* * *

Precisely a week after the two had been paired together in Potions, Albus Potter surprised Scorpius by sliding into a seat beside him during dinner. It was the strangest thing that had happened to him all day, and he glanced between Craig, who was sat across from him, and Albus, now sat beside him.

“Have– have you got the wrong table?” Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows.

Albus Potter laughed an _adorable_ laugh that sent the butterflies crazy in Scorpius’ stomach.

“No, I haven’t. I just decided to sit with you. Is that all right with you?”

Before Scorpius had a chance to reply, Karl Jenkins – who was rarely seen anywhere but Albus Potter’s side, had taken a seat beside Craig. The two boys, who spoke frequently, smiled at each other – and there was something in it that Scorpius couldn’t quite recognise, but then they turned away and looked at Albus Potter and Scorpius across from them and the look was gone and replaced with amusement.

“We can go if you want–“ Albus Potter began to offer, but it was too late because Karl was already loading his plate up with several large spoonfuls of mashed potato. “Or– _not.”_

Scorpius shook his head. “No, no, you can stay. You surprised me is all.”

He met Craig’s eyes across the table. This was… the strangest thing that had happened all day, and he was confused, but not entirely mad. Craig seemed thrilled, which made perfect sense. He liked Karl and Albus, and since he was well aware of Scorpius’ crush on the boy beside him, he had no reason to be mad about their new dinner acquaintances.

Scorpius only hoped it wouldn’t end up being _every_ meal. He always enjoyed the quiet time with Craig at meals – and it had always been one of the times they talked the most and gave the best advice.

But why Albus Potter and Karl had felt the need to join them at dinner escaped him. They’d only met up a few times over the past week, and Scorpius certainly wouldn’t consider himself to be a _friend_ yet, though perhaps Albus Potter had different thoughts on that. Perhaps he believed them to be fast friends already, or maybe he was just trying to break down the walls – considering Karl, Craig and Albus were all already friends, wouldn’t it make sense for them to include Scorpius?

He wasn’t sure.

“So,” Albus nudged him and shook him out of his thoughts. “I was thinking – I have a free period after Potions tomorrow, and if you have the same one, did you want to just stay behind and work on it a little more? It couldn’t hurt, right?”

Scorpius gaped for a second. Albus was making another time for them to meet up. He _wanted_ to spend more time with him– but, _no,_ not for that reason. Certainly just for Potions purposes. He nodded once, and then twice. “Yes, that’ll work.”

“Fantastic,” Albus grinned, and then dug into his dinner.

It took Scorpius a few more moments to compose himself before he himself started to eat his dinner. Whatever he’d expected from this Potions assignment, it wasn’t this. If he’d imagined Albus eating dinner with him a week later, he would have thought he was absolutely _insane._ Yet, here he was.

Whatever was going on, it had to be some strange sort of dream.

But… a _good_ dream. One of the best he’d ever had.

* * *

The next few weeks passed as smoothly as they possibly could. Scorpius and Albus continued to meet up two afternoons a week in addition to their Potions classes to work on their assignment, and the potion was, _luckily,_ coming along rather well.

It felt strange to have a sort of friendship with Albus now, though Scorpius obviously wasn’t mad about the fact. They were even on a first name basis now. He found it very satisfying to be able to walk up to Albus and greet him with a casual (or as casual as he could make it seem) “Hello, Albus!” when they were working together – or even when they weren’t, as Albus, along with Karl, had made a habit of joining them at meals occasionally.

As he left the Ravenclaw common room to head to Quidditch practice on a Thursday afternoon, he was smiling at the thought of their growing friendship – and then his eyes settled on a familiar form sitting on the stairs.

His smile turned into a confused frown.

“Albus?”

He spun around, a smile on his lips, and stood up. “Ah-ha! You’re here. I’ve been waiting for you. But I couldn’t get into the common room and nobody’s been in there for _ages_ so I just decided to wait.”

Scorpius was confused. What was Albus Potter doing waiting outside his common room? Waiting for _him_ of all people? Surely there were other things he could be doing with his time. Still, he obliged him.

“Can we walk and talk? I have– uh, I have to go to Quidditch practice.”

“Oh, yes! Can I watch you practice?”

“Only if you don’t spill all our secrets to the Slytherin team.”

They began to walk away from the Ravenclaw common room. “I would _never._ ”

His heart was beating fast in his chest. _Why_ was he looking for him? He’d yet to grace Scorpius with an answer and his mind was spinning fast. How on earth was he supposed to concentrate on Quidditch when he knew Albus would be watching him?

Oh, Craig would have a field day with this.

And he knew he’d hear about it soon enough, considering a few of the strange looks the two boys got when they walked into the Entrance Hall, Scorpius with his broom in hand, and Albus looking casual alongside him.

As soon as they were outside, Scorpius looked at him. “So… are you going to explain?”

“Explain what?”

“Why you were waiting for me? I mean– you don’t have to explain, but I’m just wondering. Because there must have been a reason you were there but–“

“Oh… I, uh, I forgot.”

Scorpius paused. “You _forgot_?”

“Mmhmm. I wanted to find you for some reason, but I waited for so long out there that I just forgot about it. I guess it wasn’t that important after all. But now that I’m here, I may as well just hang out with you anyway – I had no other plans today.”

He couldn’t say anything against that, nor did he plan to turn Albus away, so Scorpius consented and, though a little disappointed that Albus had forgotten what he wanted to say, was glad in the company anyway. Albus found a seat up on the stands around the Quidditch pitch while Scorpius tried to calm down his racing mind in the changing rooms, and eventually, when he and the rest of the team entered the pitch, blushed at the sound of Albus cheering from far away.

That afternoon, he played better than he’d ever played before.

* * *

Scorpius left the Quidditch changing room shivering despite his warm Quidditch jersey on a Tuesday afternoon and nearly ran straight into Albus outside of them. He stopped as he spotted the familiar face.

“Oh– you– what are you doing down here? You don’t play Quidditch. And we’ve finished practice now so you won’t be able to watch us if that’s why you decided to come.”

This was the third time that Albus had shown up to Quidditch practice since the first time when he’d surprised Scorpius by sitting outside the Ravenclaw common room, and he was surprised that it was becoming a slight common occurrence. Why on _earth_ he kept searching for Scorpius was beyond him. He liked Quidditch, but certainly that wasn’t reason enough to show up for practice twice a week to watch.

The Ravenclaw captain had even asked Scorpius if ‘that Slytherin boy up there, Potter, I think he is, is spying for his team’. Scorpius had refuted the allegation quickly.

Albus looked like he was trying not to laugh. “No, I don’t. But _you_ do, and you are the one I’m looking for. Good that you’re finished practice, though. I know we don’t meet up on Tuesdays but I need your help with the potion and it _is_ in the rules that we have to work on it together at all times. So, if you’re free…”

“I’m free!” Scorpius nodded. “I’m definitely free.”

It had been three weeks since they’d been partnered together for the project, and Scorpius was still trying to deal with his crush without embarrassing himself. It was all going well so far, at least in his eyes.

Craig enjoyed it very much – considering the grin on his face every time he watched Albus and Scorpius speaking and Scorpius _not_ tripping over his tongue every chance he got. He was getting better at that, at actually sounding and acting like a civil, sociable human being. He wasn’t either of those things. But he tried to be.

“Right, so I know you said you’re better at the theoretical aspect of it all, but you _have_ been a major help these past few weeks, so I’m wondering if _perhaps_ you might be able to tell me why,” Albus started, as they walked into the classroom and towards their desk. A cauldron sat on top of it, bubbling, “our potion has turned bright green.”

Scorpius paused as he looked down at the liquid in the cauldron. And then, he laughed. How could he _not_? Their potion was supposed to be a deep yellow, nearly brown in colour. Yet somehow, it had turned green. And not just _any_ green. Bright, fluoro green.

Hesitantly, he picked up the stirrer and gave it a small stir. It stayed green.

“How did you discover this?”

Albus held up a pair of glasses. “I left these down here during Potions this morning and only realised I needed them again when I went to do some Charms homework, so I came to grab them and that’s when I noticed.”

He stirred the potion once more to no avail.

“So… any ideas about how we can fix this?” Albus leant on the desk. “We’ve been working on it for three weeks… we can’t just throw it out and start over when there’s only a week left of the assignment.”

Scorpius paused. He didn’t like being reminded of that fact. He did his best to compose himself and then removed the stirrer and sat it back down on the desk. “I have some ideas. You’re the Potions expert, but I can try my best,” he hummed.

He rolled up the sleeves of his jersey, sat his bag down on the nearest stool, and then got to work. Albus helped a little whenever he could, but he surprisingly wasn’t much use. Scorpius hopped around the classroom, gathering ingredients and things while Albus wrote down everything he did, and after putting several things in the bubbling liquid, stirring them around, shaking his head, screwing up his nose and making small noises of his annoyance, they made way eventually to grins of happiness, small cheers and a no longer bright green potion. The deep yellow it was supposed to be returned.

Albus threw his arms up in the air and cheered, and taking Scorpius entirely by surprise, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into what definitely wasn’t a hug, but may as well have been.

He squeaked.

“You, Scorpius Malfoy, are a legend, and possibly my favourite person on earth.”

“That– I think that’s a bit of an over-exaggeration, Albus.”

“No, no. I meant what I said,” he hummed, and then finally removed his arm and allowed Scorpius to breathe properly again. He leant down over the cauldron and looked at the bubbling liquid and its yellow colour. “We better get extra marks for that.”

Scorpius shrugged. “It’s all right if we don’t.”

But Albus wasn’t having any of it. “No, no. I’m writing it all in the report we have to hand in, and then the Professor will see that you saved our entire potion and will award several Ravenclaw house points to you – and they’ll be well deserved.”

A blush came to Scorpius’ cheeks and he was grateful for the dim lighting of the classroom. He slowly pulled down the sleeves of his Quidditch jersey and grabbed his bag from the floor. According to the clock on the wall, it was nearly dinner time.

With one last look at the potion, he and Albus eventually left the classroom together. They’d spent several afternoons together in the potions classroom working, so it wasn’t any different, Scorpius told himself, but this was the first time Albus had sought him out for an actual reason, actually needing _help_ with something, and Scorpius couldn’t help but feel a little flattered.

He wasn’t very good at Potions, but Albus had sought him out for help, and he’d actually been able to deliver it. He’d actually been able to use his knowledge to get the potion back to the way it was supposed to be. And it didn’t hurt that he had some extra time with Albus, either.

His crush on the Slytherin boy was still very much taunting him, but he was getting better at dealing with it – or so he supposed he was. The fact that he still blushed at least once every time they met, that Albus’ smile still caused butterflies to rise in his stomach and send his brain haywire wasn’t so great.

The whole walk to The Great Hall he hadn’t even thought of what Craig’s reaction would be when he saw the two boys walk in together – Albus dressed in his Slytherin gear, and Scorpius in his jersey. They looked like polar opposites, and Craig was half way through a spoonful of soup when he looked up and saw them in the doorway. He choked as he ate it, and a Ravenclaw girl beside him gave him a strange look.

Luckily, he’d recovered entirely by the time the two boys joined him on the Ravenclaw table and they were none the wiser to his surprise.

Craig raised his eyebrows. “And where have you two been?”

Scorpius narrowed his eyes as Albus answered.

“We had a minor potions emergency. Scorpius helped me fix it.”

The boys sat down across the table from Craig – and it didn’t escape Scorpius’ notice that Albus was sitting surprisingly close to him. So close, in fact, that their legs were touching a little. Scorpius’ breath caught in his throat and he hurried to load food onto his plate so he could get his mind off of it as soon as possible.

“You don’t mind me sitting with you?” Albus started as he picked up a spoonful of mashed potato and put it on his plate. “I know I haven’t sat with you at dinner for a while, but since I was with Scorpius anyway, and we were having such a good time…” He nudged Scorpius gently with his elbow, and Scorpius gave a small, awkward laugh in return.

Craig shook his head. “You’re welcome to sit with us any time you’d like, Albus, you know. You’re good company. I know it, and Scorpius knows it too. He’s just too embarrassed to say so.” He then fixed Scorpius with a look that inspired slight fear in him.

Fear that Craig would blurt out his secret at any moment.

He focused his eyes on the plate of his dinner for the rest of the meal.

* * *

In perhaps one of the more confusing moments of Scorpius Malfoy’s life, he was sitting in the library writing and working on an essay for Charms when someone slid into the chair beside him and he looked up to see none other than _Karl Jenkins_ sat beside him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Have you seen Albus lately, by chance?” Karl asked.

Scorpius noticed that he was speaking much too loud for the regular tone of the library, but decided not to comment on it and just _hope_ that the librarian wasn’t paying attention. He shook his head. “No… why ask me?”

Karl laughed, as if what Scorpius had said was the funniest thing he’d ever heard.

“I just assumed he would be. He’s mentioned you more than he usually does lately, that’s all. And the assignment is due tomorrow. I figured you’d be doing last minute work,” Karl shrugged. He glanced around the library. “I should come in here more often. This is a very calming space. Do you come here often?”

Scorpius nodded.

“I’ll make note of that,” he hummed. “You’re sure you don’t know where Al is?”

“Have you asked his brother or sister?”

Karl screwed up his nose. “That… is not a bad idea.” He clapped a hand on Scorpius’ shoulder. “I can see why Albus likes you so much. Thank you for the help, friend!” And with that, Karl got up and skipped out of the library, leaving Scorpius alone and confused.

He laughed to himself a little and attempted to get back to work on his essay, but his mind was all over the place. Why would _Karl Jenkins,_ the known best friend of Albus Potter, come to him? It made absolutely no sense to him. And Albus had been talking about him? What had he been saying? Good things, clearly, since Karl had said that Albus liked him…

 _No,_ this was not good for his mind. Allowing himself to think things like that.

Scorpius _tried_ to write a little more of his essay and managed a whole other paragraph before he realised that he was thinking more about Albus than the actual essay itself and knew his attempt was in vain. He had Quidditch practice tonight, anyway, and he supposed that Albus would be joining him for that, so any attempt to rid his mind of Albus would likely be a pure failure.

He sighed deeply and started packing his things up. He wasn’t going to get any more work done in the library now that he was in a mood like this. _Thanks to Karl._ But he really couldn’t blame the boy, who didn’t know any better. He’d just shouldered his bag and started to turn and leave the library when his gaze fell on Albus, stood in the door.

Albus spotted him and waved rather excitedly.

Scorpius felt his cheeks start to blush once more and quietly huffed.

“Did Karl find you? He was looking for you,” Scorpius spoke as he reached the doorway, hoping he wasn’t as obviously blushing as he expected he was. “It would have only been about five minutes ago.”

Albus nodded. “He did. He just wanted to ask a question about Defence Against the Dark Arts. Have you just finished studying? He mentioned you were in here and I was thinking we could study together.”

His breath caught in his throat.

Could this day get any _more_ insane? First Karl came looking for him, and now Albus was here asking to _study_ with him. Albus Potter – _the_ Albus Potter – wanted to sit in a library with him and study. Together. He involuntarily laughed and Albus’ face dropped.

He jumped into action as soon as he saw it.

“No– no, I don’t mean– I mean– I’m finished studying– I need– Craig, I have to go and meet Craig, because we decided that we were going to work on something together, actually, but you’re welcome to study– not that you need my permission or anything. I know you’re very smart. I’m just, personally, done for the day, so–”

Albus’ disappointed face turned into one of amusement rather quickly.

”Scorpius– hey, Scorp, it’s fine. You don’t need to apologise.”

_Scorp?_

“I won’t keep you any longer, go and find Craig. I might just study in here on my own for a little bit. _Thank you_ for saying that I’m smart. I appreciate that,” he smiled. “Now go on, Craig’ll be wondering where you are and I have a Muggle Studies essay that needs a bit of work. I’ll see you later – at Quidditch practice, yeah?”

Much like Karl had, Albus clapped Scorpius on the shoulder and disappeared further into the library, leaving Scorpius half gaping in the doorway. It took him a few seconds to find his feet again and actually start to make his way out of the library and into the corridor, and when he did he was filled with pure and utter regret.

 _Turning down an offer to spend time with Albus Potter when their days together were now limited._ Who was he? Their assignment was due tomorrow, yet he was brushing off spending time with the boy he had a crush on.

Scorpius shook his head and clutched his books closer to his chest and walked off to find Craig and tell him of the afternoons events before heading to Quidditch.

* * *

As expected, Craig had been rather amused at the events of the afternoon when Scorpius met up with him in The Great Hall where he was working on Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. He’d looked at Scorpius without saying anything for a minute or two, and then had burst out into laughter.

Scorpius wasn’t as amused. “Would you stop laughing? I’m concerned.”

“I think you should just get it out there and tell him.” Craig said as soon as he finished laughing. “I mean– what’s the harm? You’re finishing the assignment tomorrow, when it’s due, and you’re friends now, aren’t you?”

He narrowed his eyes at Craig. “That sounds like a _terrible_ idea.”

“I mean it, Scorpius,” Craig spoke softly. “Albus found you today because he wanted to spend time with you and study. He comes to all your Quidditch practices. _That_ has to mean something. And in my mind, at least, it just confirms that he likes and cares about you enough not to be mean to you if he didn’t feel the same way.”

He was kind of terrified about the assignment being over, probably that even more so than actually telling Albus about the crush that he’d had on him for months and months. Because their friendship had been built on it.

Would he and Albus remain friends afterwards? Or would Albus forget he ever existed and go back to Karl and his other friends in Slytherin, who were all probably thinking that he was neglecting them in favour of the ‘strange Ravenclaw Malfoy’? Scorpius wasn’t sure, but he dreaded the moment they returned to their seat after the presentation and everything changed.

Was Craig right? If he was to tell him, what would happen?

“If you don’t tell him, I’ll tell him myself.”

Scorpius’ head shot up and he furrowed his eyes as he looked at Craig. “What?”

Craig looked serious – nearly scarily so, and then he laughed again. He couldn’t keep up the facade for too long. “I’m kidding– I won’t. I’d never do that to you. But I’m just saying… you and Albus are friends now, and he might even like you back, you never know. And you never will if you just leave it… how do you think you’re going to focus on the next few months we have left at Hogwarts if you’re just suffering with your crush every day? And Albus– he’s not going to destroy your life if he doesn’t feel the same way. He’s nicer than that. He likes being your friend, he told me the other day. What’s the harm in just… trying?” Craig cleared his throat. “You might find yourself surprised by the answer.”

Scorpius tapped his fingers on the table. The words didn’t sound so insane… but he didn’t have much time to ponder them considering he had Quidditch practice. He obliged Craig with only a small ‘ _Maybe_ ’ and then left to go and get ready for practice, thinking of Albus the whole time as he did and wondering what would have happened if he’d agreed to stay in the library and study with him after all.

* * *

When he was flying, he always felt he played a little better when Albus was sitting in the stands and watching him. He’d been doing that at every practice lately, and while it had filled Scorpius with fear at first, now it filled him with confidence.

He was full of adrenaline when his feet touched the ground at the end of practice, and several of his team members told him about how great he’d been – “If you fly like _that_ at our next game, we’re winning for _sure._ ”

His eyes nearly never left Albus when he was on the ground, and he smiled at the sight of Albus hopping down from the stands and jogging away so that he’d be able to meet him outside of the changing rooms. He’d had his eyes on him for the entire game that the team had played and Albus’ constant cheering and excitement alone in the stands had sent his heart aflutter more than once in the past hour. It was coming to a point, he felt, as he began to walk off the pitch, where he was soon enough not going to be able to hide his feelings for the other boy – _especially_ if he kept showing up at Quidditch practice and cheering for him every week.

Scorpius’ heart was racing and he didn’t quite know what he was doing with the adrenaline running through him as he hurried through getting changed out of his sweaty shirt and into his jersey so he could meet Albus outside.

He was going to say something.

Would he regret it? Likely.

Was he going to do it anyway? _Yes._

Albus laughed as he spotted him. “That was _great_ , Scorpius! You’re definitely on track to win next game. And even if I disappoint my Slytherin team in cheering for you, I’ll do it anyway,” he grinned.

The rest of his teammates were still milling around in the changing room and Scorpius was grateful. The adrenaline was still running through his veins and Craig’s words repeating in his mind. He might come to regret this, and if he did, he didn’t wany eyewitnesses. Albus deserved better than the embarrassment of being caught in the middle of Scorpius’ admission. He took a deep breath, glanced around them, and then went to begin when he noticed that Albus’ tie was done up rather messily.

“Sorry– your tie, would you mind–“

His heart was racing as he leant in and fixed it up, and Albus smiled down at him as he did, though he was a little confused by Scorpius’ sudden change of attitude. He’d never seen him like this before, so overly flustered and rushed. He was expecting him to be calm like he always was after Quidditch, but this wasn’t the case today. Scorpius pulled away when he was done and then flashed Albus a smile before taking another breath.

If Craig could see him right now, he wasn’t sure if he’d be proud or mad.

“Now that that’s fixed… I’m– I’m only saying this because Craig will tell you if I don’t. He told me so himself, and I’m very well aware that it could ruin the sort of friendship I’ve formed with you over the past few weeks, but all I’m asking is for you to listen,” Scorpius breathed. “And just– let me get it all out before you say anything. I’m running on a Quidditch filled high right now and I want to say it before I lose my confidence.”

Albus furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. “What’s going on, Scorpius?”

He hadn’t _meant_ to blurt it all out. But then, he did. The words came rather easily to him, surprisingly, and it was like a weight was let off of his chest as soon as he said them.

“I like you. I’ve had a crush on you for– well, for a while now. You probably know. Craig says I’m terrible at hiding it. And working with you these last few weeks has been slow and quiet torture because of it.” Scorpius cringed as he spoke. He kept his eyes firmly focused anywhere but on Albus.

And because of it, he missed the small smile on Albus’ face.

He missed how Albus stepped towards him slowly. How he took a deep breath. But he _didn’t_ miss how he cupped his face in his hands, taking him off guard completely, and then kissed him. And it was like, just like that, the fog that had been covering his vision for the last few weeks lifted.

When Albus pulled away, a shy smile rested on his face.

Scorpius was left slightly gaping.

“What– what was that?”

“That, Scorpius Malfoy, was me telling you that I like you too.”

“You… you _what_? Am I dreaming right now? Pinch me.”

Albus reached down and took one of Scorpius’ hands in his instead. As if to say _you’re not dreaming._ “I’ve had a crush on you for a few months now. Probably since… I’ll say November. Craig knows all about it. So does Karl. They’ve kept trying to get me to talk to you about it.I’ve been trying to give you hints all month… getting paired up with you in Potions was the best thing that happened this month… and I messed up the Potion and made it go bright green just so I’d have another excuse to come and talk to you. And that time I came to the Ravenclaw common room and you found me outside, and I lied that I had come to talk to you about something… I was really just hoping you’d come out so I could see you again,” he admitted a little sheepishly. “And I sat next to you at dinner after I messed up our potion and purposely sat close to you because I wondered if you’d notice.”

“I did notice…”

“Good,” he breathed with a smile. “I know, it’s probably like it’s coming out of nowhere – but it’s not. I just– I never thought _you_ would like me back. You’re the smartest person in the whole school, Scorpius. There was never a time when I looked at you and thought you’d like me the same. I thought you were still crushing on my cousin.”

“Your cousin?” Scorpius shook his head and laughed softly. “No, I haven’t had a crush on Rose since fifth year. Since then it’s… it’s kind of just always been you.” His eyes fell down on the hand Albus was still holding. “So… you’re _sure_ I’m not dreaming. I really don’t want to be dreaming.”

“You’re not dreaming, Scorpius.”

Scorpius let out a breath of relief. “God, Craig is going to have the _biggest_ ‘I told you so’ moment when we tell him about this, isn’t he? I could have saved myself all this trouble if I’d just swallowed my pride and told you earlier.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “We’ll have to let Craig have his moment. I’m just impressed he didn’t ruin the secret for the both of us. He’s terrible at keeping secrets usually.”

“You’re not wrong,” Scorpius laughed. “This is all so strange. I feel like I’m seeing you properly for the first time – and I’m not stumbling over everything I’m saying either. All these months…”

“I know.” Albus hummed. He gave Scorpius’ hand a squeeze. “Now… before it gets so dark out here we can’t see, let’s go and surprise Karl and Craig by walking into The Great Hall holding hands. What do you reckon?”

Scorpius couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. He had a feeling it would be that way for a while.


End file.
